


Bloodstream

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Suicide Attempt, Near overdose, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: This is how it ends.I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstreamFading out again.I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstreamSo tell me when it kicks inWell, tell me when it kicks in





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran

_Great_ , Emma thought as she dusted herself off, _another fucking portal spell. Where and when am I this time?_

Her question was quickly answered by a patrol of black knights on the road just up ahead through the forest. Looking around, Emma saw the foreboding spires of Regina’s castle; as shining and menacing as they were before the first curse. So, that must be where she was. She carefully made her way through the forest, hoping that she would at least be safer in familiar territory. Maybe she could hide out in the castle until the magic that brought her here wore off.

She had surprisingly little difficulty sneaking into the castle. She supposed not many people were likely lining up to break in here. She entered through a deserted kitchen, the hour surely very late by now, and up the back servants stairs. Emma wandered a bit before coming to a stop at hearing a familiar voice.

Emma found herself peering in through the crack in the servants door into Regina’s bedroom. She was lounging back on a chaise, sipping from a glass of red wine in one hand; her ornate black corset and tight leather pants leaving little to the imagination. Her other arm lay extended, one of several scantily clad women pressing a needle into a vein at her inner elbow, just under a tourniquet. Emma’s eyes widened. The woman pressed the syringe down, injecting Regina with something. Regina hissed as the woman removed the tourniquet, letting the substance flow to the rest of her body.

“Tell me when it kicks in, Your Majesty.” The woman said. Regina just growled, waving a hand at them all.

“Get out.”

They seemed to know better than to question Regina, all the women scurrying towards the door where Emma was hiding. Emma quickly hid behind the door, making sure they wouldn’t see her as they passed. Once she was sure they’d gone, she returned to her place, spying on Regina. Regina lifted her glass to her lips again, finishing the contents. She began to get up, probably going to refill it, and got about halfway across the room before suddenly lurching forward, catching herself on a nearby table. She shook her head, as if to clear it, before closing the distance to the liquor shelf and pouring herself another glass. This time, though, she just brought the bottle back with her.

Emma couldn’t tell how much Regina had already had to drink, but was fairly certain that she shouldn’t _keep_ drinking. Especially with whatever was in that syringe now coursing through her bloodstream. At this point Emma wasn’t so much spying as she was making sure her friend was alright.

And it was a good thing Emma decided to stay, too. A few minutes later, Regina’s glass slipped from her fingers, dropping to the floor in a crash that sent shards of glass and wine everywhere; Regina’s eyes slipped closed as her head fell back. Emma burst into the room, timeline consequences be damned, she was not going to just watch Regina overdose.

“Regina!” Emma shouted, rushing to her side; sitting beside her on the chaise. She was still breathing, good. Emma took her face in her hands, gently slapping her cheeks. “Regina, open your eyes, _please_.”

The brunette grumbled, trying to swat away Emma’s hands.

“I told you all to leave.” Regina opened her eyes, a bloodshot glare forming in wide-blown pupils, but fading to confusion at seeing who disturbed her. “You’re not one of my servants. Who are you?” She thought a moment, a humorless laugh escaping her. “I’m finally dead, aren’t I? So, this is how the Evil Queen is vanquished? Drowning in a fire in her veins like the fireballs she loved so much. But you’re far too pretty to be here to take me to hell, so who are you?”

Emma was speechless. She’d never seen this side of Regina before. She sounded almost _relieved_ at the thought of being dead. And so sure she was going to hell.

“Regina, you’re not dead.”

“Damn.”

“Were you... were you _trying_ to kill yourself?”

“Oh don’t be dramatic.” She waved a hand at Emma.

“I’m not being _dramatic_ , I thought you were overdosing on whatever they gave you! What the hell were you thinking?”

“It’s the only thing that makes the voices quiet down.” She motioned to her head. “Besides, I’m a queen, I don’t have to explain myself to you. Whoever you are.”

“Voices?” Regina had never mentioned hearing voices before. Of course she’d also never mentioned this side of her time as queen, either.

“Yes, the chittering _imp_ and my mother. I can’t have a quiet moment without hearing them nagging at the back of my mind. This shuts them up.” Regina looked at her curiously. “Why do you even care? Most would be glad to see the Evil Queen perish.”

“I’m just someone who cares, that’s all. You don’t deserve that.” This time, Regina’s laugh was genuine.

“Now _that_ is an opinion not shared by many.” She tried to sit up, only to pale and collapse again. “My apologies, the room is a bit _spinny_ at the moment.”

“Regina, I think you need a doctor.”

“You keep calling me that. I was unaware we were on a first name basis.”

“Oh would you just shut up? I’m trying to help you, _Your Majesty._ ” Regina glared at her a moment before her gaze softened, a small smile forming.

“I think I like you.” Emma just rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, you’re only saying that because you’re high.”

“Probably.” Regina looked her over, raising a brow. “Although, I could _definitely_ see why I might under other circumstances.”

“We are _so_ not having this conversation right now.” Emma said, brushing a strand of hair from Regina’s face. Regina leaned into the gesture.

“You do know me.” It wasn’t a question. “Don’t you.”

“I am really not going to tell you. I could get in a lot of trouble.” Emma looked down at the puncture marks on Regina’s elbow, the small line of blood dripping from the freshest one. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Regina just chuckled, closing her eyes.

“My angel.”

Emma felt a strange tugging sensation, almost like her insides were being moved around.

 _The portal spell_ , she thought, _it must be pulling me back_.

“Don’t leave me alone, please.” Regina whispered.

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, she found herself standing back in Storybrooke, just outside Granny’s. She took a deep breath to gain her bearings, letting the ground settle beneath her before one thought overwhelmed everything else.

 _Regina_.

She poofed immediately to Mifflin St., walking straight into the mansion, not caring that it was the middle of the night.

“Regina!” She shouted, frantically looking around. “Regina!”

“Emma, what the hell are you doing?” Regina rushed towards her from another part of the house. Emma surged forward, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Stunned, Regina only stood there, before eventually returning the embrace. “Is everything alright?”

“Portal, time spell, Enchanted Forest, back now,” Emma rambled as she pulled away. She gently grasped Regina’s arm, holding it so she could see the crook of her elbow. Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes as she ran a thumb softly across the faded, barely-visible marks she found, looking up to meet stunned brown. “Are you ok?”

Regina yanked her arm back, holding it tightly to herself, her face a mask of hurt and confusion.

“How do you...” She shook her head, her voice dropping to a hushed tone. “ _No one_ knows about that. How...” Emma reached up, tucking a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear. As she leaned into the touch, a look of realization crossed her face; a watery smile forming. “My angel... flung out of space.”

“Your Majesty.” Emma whispered, thumb wiping a tear from Regina’s cheek as she leaned in, resting their foreheads together.

“Don’t leave me again.” Regina whispered back.

“Never.”

Emma held her close, knowing with every ounce of her being, that she was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Harold...


End file.
